whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin
Hey everyone! So almost all of us love the show Austin & Ally! We love the comedy, the pairings like Auslly & Trez, but we also are TOTALLY IN LOVE with the music!! :D Austin & Ally Music Fans! Are you a fan of the Music from the hit Disney show, Austin & Ally? Do you LOVE it? Then put your name here!: *Melody :D (THIS IS AMAZING MUSIC SEROIUSLY OMG X_X) *Swiftie (IT'S DA BEST B) ) *KLA (IT'S AWESOME HANDS DOWN!) *Jessica (ROSS IS PERF AND THE SONGS ROCK) *Madi *Corey!!!!!! *Shelby(uh.............look at my blog. IT's self explanatory. ) *Ari (XxRausllyR5xx) <3 <3 <3 Songs! Here is a list of songs from the show! (Note: Some of these songs are just extras, and have not been included in any soundtrack. It is unknown which ones will and which ones won't. Also, all of this information was used from this link: http://austinally.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_songs): #Can't Do It Without You (Theme Song - All Episodes) #Double Take (Rockers & Writers) #Song Song (Rockers & Writers) #Break Down The Walls (Rockers & Writers) #A Billion Hits (Kangaroos & Chaos) #Not a Love Song (Secrets & Songbooks) #It's Me, It's You (Zaliens & Cloud Watchers) #The Butterfly Song (Bloggers & Butterflies) #Trash Talka (Tickets & Trashbags) #Better Together (Managers & Meatballs) #You Don't See Me (Deejays & Demos) #Heard It on the Radio (Songwriting & Starfish) #Suzy's Soups Jingle (Soups & Stars) #Melody Diner Song (Diners & Daters) #Heartbeat (Diners & Daters) #The Food Songs (Diners & Daters) #Na, Na, Na (The Summer Song) (Everglades & Ally-Gators) #The Way That You Do (Successes & Setbacks) #Ally's Goodbye Song (Albums & Auditions) #Illusion (Albums & Auditions) #Don't Look Down (Costumes & Courage and Presidents & Problems) #Sonic Boom Blues (Magazines & Made-Up Stuff) #Who I Am (Magazines & Made-Up Stuff) #Got It 2 (Crybabies & Cologne) #Hey Jessie, Can't Do It Without You (Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year) #Christmas Soul (Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year) #Can You Feel It (Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year) #Face 2 Face (Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year) #No Ordinary Day (Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath and Girlfriends & Girl Friends) #You Can Come to Me (Chapters & Choices, Solos & Stray Kitties and Real Life & Reel Life) #I Think About You (Partners & Parachutes) #Butch & Bitey Song (Couples & Careers) #Pillow Fight (Solos & Stray Kitties) #Call a Pioneer Ranger (Boy Songs & Badges) #Elevator Doors (Tracks & Troubles) #I'm Finally Me (Tracks & Troubles) #The Ally Way (Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing) #Steal Your Heart (Tunes & Trials) #Timeless (Future Sounds & Festival Songs) #Living In The Moment (Sports & Sprains) #I Got That Rock N' Roll (Beach Bums & Bling and Moon Week & Mentors) #The Me That You Don't See (Fresh Starts & Farewells) #Better Than This (Fresh Starts & Farewells and Critics & Confidence) #Chasin' the Beat of my Heart (Road Trips & Reunions) #You Wish You Were Me (What If's & Where's Austin) #Redial (Beach Clubs & BFFs) #I Love Christmas (Mix Ups & Mistletoes) #Upside Down - Ross Lynch #Me and You - Laura Marano #Who U R - Ross Lynch #Superhero - Ross Lynch #Parachute - Laura Marano #What We're About - Ross Lynch #Chasin' the Beat of My Heart - Ross Lynch #Stuck on You - Ross Lynch #Redial - Laura Marano Our favorites! Here's where you can share your favorite songs from the show! There are so many and they are all amazing, but most of us have our favorites! Video Links Add the songs from the show that you like! :D Category:Songs Category:Austin Category:Austin & Ally Category:Music Category:Music Video Category:Shows Category:T.V Show Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Fans Category:MEGA FANS Category:Austin and Ally Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomeness Category:So AWESOME Category:Awesome Friends Category:Random! Category:Cool Category:Epic Category:SO COOL! Category:Epical Category:SUPER COOL Category:EPICNESS Category:Super Cool! Category:SO EPIC Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Fantastic! Category:Radical Category:Rad! Category:Videos